


Written Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Acting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fortune Telling, Identity Issues, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the White Collar agents investigate a suspicious producer named J.F. Westin, who is soliciting investors for a  Broadway play, the mysterious man seems to insinuate himself into every aspect of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Up

**Author's Note:**

> _Some references to the future which could possibly be spoilers if you haven't seen all episodes._  
>  (There is one scene with explicit oral slash.)

Special Agent Peter Burke called his White Collar Crime team together in the conference room to discuss their latest challenging case. He put up a photo of a slight green eyed man with close cropped dark blond hair who looked to be in his late forties. He was stylishly dressed in a three piece suit much like the ones Neal Caffrey favored and he even held a fedora in his hand.

Neal appraised him admiringly and asked, “Who is he? Is he a con?”

Peter informed them, “He’s J.F. Westin, recently arrived in town from Hollywood, CA. He went from being a modestly successful screenwriter for television to a big time wealthy producer soliciting money for a Broadway musical production. He’s already succeeded in raising a couple of million.”

Neal mused, “What’s it cost for a show like that? About fifteen million?

Peter confirmed, “Apparently that’s what Westin’s goal is.”

Jones asked, “So what’s the problem with that?”

Peter responded, “Well, Neal’s first impression might have been correct. Westin has somehow managed to get access to New York’s wealthiest investors with no track record in the theater. There’s also the little problem that no one seems to know what the plans are for the proposed show.”

Diana asked, “Do you think it’s a scam, Boss?”

“Sure looks like a possibility. One of the businessmen that he approached got suspicious and reported it to us,” Peter explained.

“Well, he sure is a sharp dresser,” Neal kicked in. “Pretty good looking, too.”

Peter said, “We need to find a way to approach him that won’t spook him so we can find out what’s going on. If this is a con, it’s damn good one.”

“What? To get people to invest in a fake production? That doesn’t seem so hard to me,” Neal scoffed.

“Well, these potential investors are not completely naïve. They usually expect to get proposals with stories, casts, and most importantly, budgets," Peter pointed out.

“Well, really, how hard is that?” Neal persisted.

Peter asked, “So are you suggesting that we pose as rival producers?”

Neal suggested, “You could be the producer. I could be the director.”

Diana looked skeptical. “What kind of musical would you pretend to produce?”

Jones chipped in, “How about one about the FBI. It’s just made for a musical!”

“Oohh, I love it,” Neal agreed, “FBI agents and the criminals that con them.” 

“Criminals and the agents who catch them,” Peter corrected. "Seriously, I thought we could do our father and son act and pose as potential investors."

"Aww, that's not nearly as much fun," groused Neal. "I'd rather be involved in the creative process than the financing."

"Of course you would." Diana teased. "How about some creative financing. You're pretty good at that, too."

Peter continued, "Let me ask Elizabeth if she knows any Broadway people. Jones, I want you to look into the information Westin is providing to his potential investors, especially any figures. Diana, you look into his background and personal connections and see what you can find out about him.”

After the group broke up, Neal asked, “Can I can come home with you to talk with Elizabeth?”

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Peter noted with amusement. “Sure, I’ll call Elizabeth and let her know you’ll be coming for dinner. She’s always glad to see you.”

Elizabeth greeted them enthusiastically. She told Neal, "I've got a bottle of Chardonnay I want you to taste for me. I'm planning a party for a producer trying to raise money for a Broadway play. He's from Los Angeles, so I thought a nice California white wine would please him."

Neal tasted the wine and gave it a qualified thumbs up. He opined, "It's good, but not great. It's a bit immature, but it has a pleasant bouquet and initial taste. It's a little on the sweet side."

Peter asked casually, "So, what's the name of this producer who's throwing the party?"

Elizabeth enthused, "J.F. Westin. He's new in town and raising money for a new musical."

Peter gave Neal a warning glance and pursued, "Does he have any successful plays in the past, Hon? What do you know about him?"

Elizabeth wrinkled her brow, "No, I don't think he's ever done anything on Broadway, but he is a writer for television. I love his show about a group of secret agents living in a house together in California. I think he has some other show, too, but I haven't seen it."

Neal asked enthusiastically, "So you've met him? What's he like?"

Elizabeth smiled indulgently, "He's charming, you might say charismatic. I believe he's been quite successful in attracting investors so far. You'd like him, Neal. He's as well dressed as you are, too."

Peter asked sharply, "Does he seem like a con man to you, Hon? We're looking into a complaint against him."

"Oh dear. Then I'll have to quit as his event planner, won't I? It wouldn't be fair for me to set him up," Elizabeth worried."

"Nobody is asking you to set him up, Hon, but we're going to interview him tomorrow. We'll be undercover as potential investors. If you tell him you are married to an FBI Agent who is investigating him, you'll blow our operation," Peter objected.

Neal suggested, "Why don't you wait until we see if there is any substance to the complaint? Maybe the guy is legit."

Peter said skeptically, "I doubt that. But Neal's right. There is no conflict for you unless we need to attend your event for some reason. Anyway, you'd just be cooperating with law enforcement. We ask a lot of people to do that."

"I guess," Elizabeth agreed reluctantly. "I won't give you away. Please keep me informed of what you are doing, though."

Neal lightened their mood, "Now why don't we drink some more of this nice Chardonnay and forget about J.F. Westin while we're having dinner?"

Before he left that evening, Neal went over their aliases with Peter. The next day, Jones helped them construct a financial proposal so they would be ready for an appointment to meet with the mysterious stranger. Finally, Diana called and made an appointment with Westin for Mr. Elias Dietrich and his son Nathaniel.

When they walked into the attractive hotel suite of Westin Productions, Neal gave a low whistle. "Wow, look at this place! Talk about class. It's well appointed without being pretentious. It's perfect."

An amused man stepped out and said, "I'm glad you approve, Mr. Caffrey. May I call you Neal?"

Peter asked suspiciously, "You two know each other? Neal, you didn't tell me...."

Westin jumped in, "No, no, Agent Burke. May I call you Peter? Neal doesn't know me. But I know who you are. You're married to my event planner, Elizabeth."

Peter frowned, "I can't believe Elizabeth told you about us. We just discussed this last evening."

Westin chuckled, "Oh no, Elizabeth didn't tell me anything. I know everything about you all."

"But how?" Neal wondered. "Is this some kind of reverse sting? Is it part of your con?"

"You might say that," Westin admitted. "You really are just as I imagined you. Both of you are."

"What do you mean?" asked a bewildered Peter. "May we come in so you can tell us what's going on here?"

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" Westin said, gesturing toward a large office with an elegant desk and a sitting area with upholstered chairs and small couch. "Come in and sit down. You two can sit there on the couch together."

They awkwardly sat down next to each other and stared at Westin as he walked over to a small bar and began to fix drinks. He said, "Glenlivet for you, Peter? And a nice Zinfandel for you, Neal?"

The mystified pair glanced nervously at each other and nodded. Neal asked curiously, "What would you like us to call you, J.F. Westin. I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage. You seem to know a lot about us but we don't know much at all about you."

Westin smiled enigmatically, "My friends call me Jay. I'll tell you anything you want to know about me. Just ask."

Peter asked impatiently, "Okay, who are you really and why are you here in New York? You aren't legitimately trying to finance a musical. What's your real business?"

"Well, I am trying to get investors for my project. It's kind of an adaptation of my television series that was cancelled," Westin replied.

"Which one?" checked Neal nonchalantly. Westin smiled, "Are you a fan, Neal?"

Neal stammered, "W-well not exactly, but I might be if I ever watched television. I stay pretty busy with my work with Peter, but maybe you know that, too."

"I think you're more a fan of classic movies," commented Westin. "No offense taken. My show that was cancelled was about a couple of guys like you, as a matter of fact."

"What do you mean, like us?" Peter inquired suspiciously. "What kind of a game are you playing?"

Neal placated, "Maybe you could tell us a little bit more about your current project, Jay. You can see how all this is coming as a surprise to us."

"Well, if it will set your minds at ease, I certainly intend you no harm. In fact, I'm trying to prolong your lives," smiled Westin incomprehensively.

Peter rose to leave. "Come on, Neal. I think we've heard enough from Mr. Westin for now."

Westin graciously accompanied them to the elevator and invited them to come back any time. He added, "Agents Berrigan and Jones are welcome as well. If Reese Hughes is still there, give him my regards. Neal, give my best to June, and to Mozzie, if you see him."

When they got back down on the street, Peter exclaimed, "Well, that was weird! Did you understand anything that man said?"

Neal considered, "Yeah, it was strange, but I don't think he means us any harm. I kind of liked him. We need to investigate him and see what more we can find out. Something is definitely going on there. Our aliases are certainly blown!""

Peter pointed out, "He mentioned Mozzie. Do you suppose he could have anything to do with this?"

"I doubt it, but I'll check just in case," Neal promised. "Peter, he mentioned Hughes, too. What do you think he meant when he said, 'if he's still there'?"

"I don't get any of it, but we need to get to work to find out just who this Westin is and how he knows so much about us," Peter insisted.

"And why he wants to know so much about us, too." Neal questioned, "How did he even know we were investigating him? Who gave you the tip about his scheme?"

"His alleged scheme. It was Stuart Gless," Peter answered. "I don't think he would be playing games with us, but someone obviously is."

When they returned to the office, Peter reconvened his team in the conference room. He began by asking sternly, "Has anyone had any further contact with Mr. Westin?"

Everyone shook their heads and gave Peter a bewildered look. Diana said, "Why are you asking? Did something happen?"

Peter responded, "Yeah, apparently Westin knew we were coming. He knew our names and some other personal information about us. He seemed to have information about everyone in this office, too."

"But how could he?" asked Jones. "How did he even know we were going to check him out?"

"I don't know," admitted Peter. "I'm going to contact Stuart Gless. He's the one who referred this case to us. It turns out my wife is planning a party for Mr. Westin, but she would never have given him all that information."

"Maybe he was investigating Elizabeth and found out you were an FBI agent. Maybe Westin thinks she was undercover for us to get more information," suggested Neal.

"Hmm, I guess that's possible," Peter mused. "Anyway, what have we learned so far about this J.F. Westin and his plans?"

Jones said, "I'm told there is a prospectus, but I haven't been able to get a copy yet. I did confirm that he's trying to raise fifteen million for a musical play featuring some television actors. So far he's raised about three and a half million, but he has several more potential investors, including Stuart Gless."

Diana reported, "His real name is Jason Franklin Westin, but he uses the initials. He's 47 years old, has a degree in journalism from Colorado State University, and has been actively involved in writing and producing movies for about twenty years."

"Is he any good?" asked Peter skeptically.

"He developed two successful television series a few years ago, but one of them has been cancelled. Apparently, he suffers from depression and writer's block from time to time. He's married and has a couple of dogs and he recently moved into a large house in L.A."

Neal asked, "Were any of his movies or series musicals?"

Diana replied, "No, but apparently he has worked with some actors who can sing and dance and they are interested in being in his play. I wasn't able to find out what his play is supposed to be about or the names of the actors he proposes to use."

Jones added, "That's supposed to be some sexy secret that you don't get to know until you've invested your money."

Peter pointed out, "That's like buying a pig in a poke. And that's why we're investigating him."

"What does Westin look like?" Diana asked curiously. Peter answered, "He's a few inches shorter than Neal, and he's slimmer, not as muscular. He has short dark blond hair and green eyes."

Neal added, "There really is something charming about him. I can see how he'd make a good conman. He likes to control the conversation and keep the other guy interested but off balance."

"Want us to go see if we can get any more information out of him, since he knows who we are already?" Diana wondered.

Peter considered that for a moment and concluded, "That may be a good idea, but not just yet. We're still not sure if we're even dealing with a crime yet. We don't want him to claim the FBI is harassing him."

When Neal got home, June wasn't there, but he found Mozzie perusing his wine selection. Neal greeted him cynically, "Finding anything you like, sir?"

Mozzie startled and turned around guiltily. He composed himself and said haughtily, "Your standards are slipping, my friend. I don't see a bottle here worth more than $200 and most of them are far more ordinary than that."

"That's because I keep the best stuff hidden," Neal joked. Seeing Mozzie's consternation, he put his hands out, assuring him, "Just kidding. I wouldn't hold out on you."

Mozzie settled on a nice bottle of burgundy and opened it. He asked politely, "Join me?"

Neal took a glass distractedly. He asked, "Hey Mozz, ever heard of a guy named J.F. Westin?"

Mozzie answered thoughtfully, "Well, there's a television writer by that name out in California."

Neal asked patiently, "Did you know he's here in town? He's calling himself a producer and he's looking to raise money for a Broadway musical."

"No, but that sounds interesting. Have you seen a screenplay?" queried Mozzie.

"Nope. There's no screenplay, no cast, no budget...." Neal stated.

Mozzie laughed, "So it's a theoretical production? Is he getting any takers for that?"

"Believe it or not, he is. He's a charismatic guy," explained Neal. "He seems to be charming people into giving him money for this theoretical project."

"Ah, so this is business? I take it the suits are interested in him?" Mozzie guessed.

"Well, kind of. Mozz, Peter and I met with him today and it was weird," Neal explained. "He knew everything about us."

"So you're saying he's psychic?" Mozzie enthused.

"No, oh, I don't know." Neal explained, "It was eerie. Peter and I walked into his office using our Dietrich aliases and posing as potential investors, but he identified us immediately. He acted like he knew us."

"How could he know you? What did he say to you?" Mozzie asked excitedly. "What else did he know about you?"

"He knew what we liked to drink. He knew Peter was married to Elizabeth. He knew the names of our colleagues at the FBI, and he asked about you and June," Neal listed.

"What? Me? What did he know about me?" asked Mozzie with some alarm.

Neal frowned, "That's just it, Mozz. I don't know what else he knows. Peter ended our interview and we left before he could say anything else."

"Why did Suit do that?" questioned Mozzie.

"I don't know," Neal admitted, "but I'm going to find out. I'm going back to see him."

"Then I'm going to keep an eye on you. Meantime, I'll ask around and see what I can find out about him and his project," decided Mozzie.

Neal selected a deep blue shirt that showed off his compelling azure eyes and picked out an expensive tie to go with it. He put his suit jacket back on and checked himself out in the mirror. Satisfied with his looks, he flipped his hat on and adjusted it to his characteristic angle. Finally he picked out a bottle of good California wine, following Elizabeth's example.

Neal waited nervously while he waited to see if Jay Westin would receive him. When he appeared at the door, Westin appeared self assured and slightly amused. He said effusively, "Neal, come on in. It's nice to see you again so soon. I guess you wanted to see me alone."

Neal concurred, "Yes, I'm very curious about how you seem to know so much about Peter and me. I thought maybe we could talk informally."

Jay chuckled, "Off the record, so to speak? Sure, I don't see why not. I guess you're used to keeping some secrets from Peter, aren't you, Neal?"

Neal shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not thinking of this meeting as being a secret from Peter. I just didn't tell him in advance that I was coming. It was sort of a last minute decision."

"Kind of impulsive, huh? Don't worry, I understand, better than you think. You changed your shirt and tie, though. I'm flattered. You look great, by the way, and I love the hat. Come on in and I'll pour some of this nice white wine you brought and we can talk," said Jay, leading Neal to a small sitting room.

Neal gave him a confident smile and said, "I like your style, Jay. Maybe you and I have some things in common."

"Oh yes, I'd say so, although you have a more complicated background than I do and your life is far more interesting," confessed Jay. "Could I see your anklet, Neal?"

"How do you know so much about my life? Is there some reason you have been investigating me?" Neal asked curiously, as he raised his pant leg slightly.

"I can't exactly explain that to you, but as I said this afternoon, there are no nefarious reasons. Talk to me, Neal," Jay encouraged. "Tell me about you and Peter and what you envision for your future."

Neal felt strangely inclined to talk to this fascinating stranger. "Well, Peter and I have a very close relationship, even though we don't always get along. We have some trust issues, I guess you could say."

"And some intimacy issues, wouldn't you say? You're attracted to Peter, aren't you? I mean as more than a friend," probed Jay.

Neal stammered, "N-no. Well, I mean, yes, sort of. I'm not sure if he feels the same way. You know how beautiful and sweet Elizabeth is. They're the happiest married couple I've ever known. I'd never do anything to hurt either of them."

Jay pursued, "But you'd like to have a sexual relationship with Peter anyway, if you could. You know, I think Elizabeth realizes that and I believe she would be understanding."

"Really?" Neal asked, showing far more interest than he intended to. "I wish that were true, but how could it be? Why wouldn't she resent me or feel jealous and hurt?'

"Well, you're no real threat to her and I think Elizabeth is wise enough to realize that. You don't want to take Peter away from her, do you? And you two already have a very close relationship. Why should a little sex change anything?" Jay questioned.

"Well, I don't know, but it always seems to complicate things. Jay, I'm not exactly gay. I love women," Neal declared. 

Jay smiled sympathetically, "You haven't had much luck in that department, have you, Neal?"

"It's not that. It's just that I enjoy the intimacy of sex with people of either sex," Neal tried to explain.

"Intimacy and excitement. Be honest, Neal. You will have to use some self restraint if you have a sexual relationship with Peter. I think you are capable of that, though," warned Jay.

Neal nodded, "I am, but I don't think Peter would ever go for it. I mean, I believe he may be attracted to me, but I think he'd freak out over any overt sexual expression."

Jay chuckled, "I think there's a lot you don't know about Peter. If you want him, make an overture and see what happens. Or is that too threatening?"

"I think it might be," Neal smiled. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this. I came here to find out more about you and the play you want to produce."

"Well, I live in Los Angeles and I'm a writer for films and television. This will be my first play, but I'm confident this one will be successful," Jay claimed.

"What makes you so sure? Why won't you tell anyone what it's about? How can you ask people to take such a big leap of faith?" queried Neal.

"Oh, it's not a big secret. I just don't have it all written up on paper yet. It's an idea that would be easy for someone to steal and I'm kind of paranoid. I'll tell you this much: it involves male dancers who entertain female audiences," disclosed Jay.

"Are you talking about strippers, er, 'exotic' dancers?" laughed Neal.

"Well, it's about their personal lives off stage, although there will be some singing and dancing performances, obviously," said Jay, a little defensively. "I guess you could say it's kind of like the movie, _Magic Mike_ , only adapted for the Broadway stage.

"Of course. All very tastefully done, I'm sure. Do the people who have invested with you so far know this is what it's about?" Neal inquired.

"Yes, I tell them about it once they are willing to commit their money to the project. I need my investors to trust my artistic vision," explained Jay.

"Okay. Well, do you have any stars in mind for the show?" Neal asked curiously.

"Actually one of the stars I have in mind looks very much like you. He was in _Magic Mike._ The others are from my television shows." Jay teased, "Why? Are you interested in a role, Neal?"

Neal giggled, "No, that's really not how I see myself. First you try to talk me into making a pass at Peter and now you're asking me if I'd like to be a stripper/male dancer."

"Oh, I find you very attractive, Neal, but I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm happily married, too, you know," demurred Jay. "I'm not sure my wife would be understanding." 

"Okay, well, I guess I should be going. I've taken up enough of your time and you've answered some of my questions. I still don't know how you found out so much about Peter and me or why you wanted to, but maybe you'll tell me that another time," Neal conceded.

Jay stood and ushered Neal to the door. He said sincerely, "Maybe so. There is a good reason. I just can't tell you right now. I hope you believe me."

"I guess I'll have to," admitted Neal. "It was interesting talking to you, Jay. I hope we can continue to get to know each other."

As Neal started to walk away, Jay called to him, "Oh Neal, I wouldn't wait too long with Peter. You may not have forever to do it. Life is short and constantly changing."

Neal was smiling to himself, deep in thought about their unusual conversation, so he didn't notice Peter coming into the hotel as he was leaving. Peter certainly noticed Neal and thought with consternation, "Dammit, what is Neal up to now? How is he involved in this?"

Peter went on up to Westin's suite unannounced and knocked on the door. A relaxed, casually dressed Jay Westin answered the door with amusement. He chuckled, "Ah, Peter Burke. Why am I not that surprised?"

"I don't know. Why aren't you?" Peter asked irritably. "What kind of game are you playing? And what does Neal Caffrey have to do with it?"

Westin laughed, "Oh, that's what really worries you, isn't it? Well, don't worry. I have no sexual designs on your CI. Anyway, it's not me that he wants."

Peter blustered, "What are you talking about? Are you trying to insinuate that Neal and I are lovers?"

"No, I'm just saying you'd both like to be. I was just telling Neal that I think Elizabeth would be okay with that if you were honest about it. And if you always put her first, of course," Westin said seriously.

"What are you saying? You don't know anything about my relationship with my wife. Why were you discussing this with Neal? I can't believe it," Peter fretted.

"Calm down. Neal didn't come here to talk about you. That just kind of evolved during our conversation. The sexual tension between you two is hard to miss," soothed Westin.

"It is?" asked Peter without thinking. "Wait a minute. You're not going to suck me into this conversation! I want to know what you are doing in New York. No bullshit."

Westin smiled, "Cut to the bottom line, eh? Peter, you and I are a lot like, believe it or not. In fact, I see myself as something of a cross between you and Neal. You are like my alter egos."

Peter let out a deep breath. "Come on, what do you really know about us? Why are you so interested?"

"As I just told Neal, I really can't go into that right now," Westin sighed. "Look, I told him as much as I could about my play, if that's your concern. Why don't you go ask him? I'm still on L.A. time so I get tired early."

"Okay, I think I'll do that," Peter agreed, "but I'll be coming back soon to ask you some more questions in my official capacity as an FBI agent. I'm not going to let you get away with fleecing naive investors."

"Of course not and I don't intend to," Westin insisted. "Now, good night, Peter, and remember, tempus fugit."

Peter felt bewildered and unsettled as he retraced his steps to the lobby. He decided to go see Neal immediately to find out what the hell was going on. On the way, he thought about the uncomfortable conversation he'd had with El before he went out. 

He hadn't meant to accuse her of collaborating with Westin and giving him information, but it did sort of come out that way. El had angrily denied knowing anything about how Westin got information on them and told him he should ask Westin himself.

Well, he had just tried that, but it hadn't gone the way he expected. Now he wondered what he was going to say to Neal. He didn't want to start out by accusing him and making him angry, too.

Neal opened the door after the first knock and said with surprise, "Peter! What are you doing here tonight?"

Peter frowned, "Why? Do you have some reason not to want me here? Neal, why did you go see Jay Westin tonight?"

"Hey, how do you know that? Were you following me, Peter?" Neal objected. 

"No, I wasn't following you. I went to see him too and I saw you leaving. Elizabeth suggested I go see him and he suggested I come see you. Now, tell me what's going on," Peter demanded.

Peter suddenly registered that Neal was looking at him with unmistakable lust. To his surprise, maybe because of what Westin said, he felt aroused. He took a faltering step towards Neal and Neal rushed into his arms. Neal kissed him tentatively on his lips and Peter responded without thinking.

Peter pulled away and looked at Neal questioningly. He asked softly, "Is this because of your conversation with Westin?"

Neal blushed and nodded, "Partly. He encouraged me to act on my feelings. He thought you felt the same way about me." He hesitated, then asked, "Do you, Peter?"

Peter reached out and stroked Neal's face. "Yes, I guess I do. So now what?"

Neal smiled, "Want to kiss again?" Peter laughed and grabbed Neal's shoulders to pull him close. He said huskily, "I want a lot more than that, Neal"

They kissed deeply and passionately. Peter ran his hands appreciatively over Neal's hard sculpted muscles and Neal clutched tight to Peter with arms around his waist. They broke apart and Peter looked down at the obvious signs of their arousal.

Neal smiled and led Peter to a chair. Neal knelt between Peter's legs and mouthed his way down Peter's neck to his chest. He unbuttoned Peter's shirt quickly and sucked at his nipples. He undid Peter's belt and zipper and freed his big hard dick. 

He slowly kissed his abdomen and thighs, zeroing in on his target. Peter writhed with anticipation and moaned his obvious consent. Peter wound his fingers in Neal's hair and massaged and pulled as Neal's talented tongue found his straining cock, already oozing a little.

Neal licked off the clear salty fluid and teased Peter with some strokes of his tongue before sucking him into his mouth. Peter gasped with exquisite pleasure and guided himself deeper into Neal's warm welcoming mouth. Neal had his eyes closed and was devoting all his attention to giving Peter pleasure.

He brought Peter to the brink of orgasm and pulled back a couple of times until Peter was begging, "Oh God. Please Neal. That feels so.... Ohhh.... Please...." Neal relented and Peter tried to withdraw as he came, but Neal sucked him in even deeper and swallowed the streams of creamy cum as Peter erupted with a cry.

Peter buried his face in Neal's hair and caressed him. He pulled Neal's face up so he could gratefully kiss him, tasting his own essence on Neal's lips. He probed Neal's mouth with his tongue and bit his lower lip gently. Finally, he pressed Neal's head against his chest and petted his soft wavy hair.

Neal eventually extricated himself and chuckled. Peter looked in his darkened blue eyes and swore, "I've never felt anything like that. It was so fantastic. Thank you."

Neal just beamed at him. He got to his feet and Peter took hold of his hips and pressed his forehead against Neal's erection. He said, "I'm afraid I don't have much experience, but I'm willing to try."

Neal shook his head no and backed up a little bit. He slowly unbuttoned his own shirt and unzipped his fly, staring fondly into Peter's avid brown eyes. He began to stroke himself sensuously with his eyes fixed on Peter, who watched with fascination as Neal put on a show of jacking himself to climax.

When he was right on the verge, Neal moved close to Peter and took his hand and placed it around his hot wet bulging cock. Peter smiled up at him and made him come with a few quick jerks. Neal's semen spurted out in intense spasms and then he sank onto his knees and rested his head on Peter's thigh.

Peter wiped his hands and petted Neal's hair again and gently caressed his face. He had tears in his eyes and he surprised himself by whispering, "I love you, Neal Caffrey."

Neal looked up with surprise and murmured, "Oh Peter, I've wanted you for such a long time. I can't believe this happened."

They gradually recovered their composure, but continued to feel intimately connected. Neal grinned, "I guess we owe a thank you to Jay Westin. I might never have had the nerve to approach you without his encouragement."

Peter looked alarmed. "Neal, you're not going to tell him, are you? I don't think that would be wise."

"Of course not," Neal replied, "but somehow I have an idea he'll just know the next time he sees us together."

"That's possible," Peter admitted. "I'm going to talk to El about this when I get home. I can't do this behind her back and if she's upset, it won't happen again."

Neal said affectionately, "I understand. Elizabeth is an amazing woman though. Jay may just be right about her, too."

Peter shook his head, "Jay? So you two are buddies now?"

Neal put his arms around Peter and teased, "But not like you, Buddy. Nobody else is like you."

Peter happily kissed him one last time and headed home. On the way, he debated how to break the news to Elizabeth. Finally, he just decided to keep it simple and straightforward.

"Hon, I'm home," Peter called out. When no one answered, Peter checked his messages. There was one from Elizabeth saying, "Hon, I'm going to be very late tonight. Please just go on to bed without me and I'll see you in the morning. There is leftover casserole in the fridge. Love you."

Peter sighed and sat down. He was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Obviously he would have to wait to confess to El. He absently heated the casserole and ate. His mind kept going back to Jay Westin and Neal. Neal! He couldn't believe what had happened between them, but he wasn't sorry.

He put his plate in the sink when suddenly the thought occurred to him that Elizabeth might be with Westin. He was her client, after all. He put it out of his mind. Westin had told Peter he was going to bed early. He had seemed very eager to get rid of Peter, though.

Peter was going crazy thinking about the possibilities so he called Neal. He greeted him, "Hey Buddy."

Neal teased, "Missing me already?" Peter laughed and replied, "Something like that. Elizabeth left me a message saying she's working tonight and would be home very late."

Neal broke in, "And you're lonely?" Peter confessed, "No, but I keep wondering if she could be with Westin."

"Why would you think that?" asked Neal, surprised by Peter's assumption.

Well, he's her client. He told me he was going to bed early. Maybe he meant with my wife! He seemed awfully casual about extramarital sex," Peter worried.

"Oh Peter, whoa. I don't think Elizabeth would be casual about extramarital sex, do you?" Neal wondered.

"Of course not," Peter blustered. "But then why did I think she'd be okay with me having sex with you?"

Neal corrected, "Well, technically, we didn't have sex. I mean...."

"I know what you mean, but try telling that to Bill Clinton - or El, for that matter," lamented Peter.

"So are you sorry we did it?" Neal asked quietly. "Do you regret it?"

"No, Neal, no. I don't. I'm just confused," Peter admitted. "I wish I knew where El was."

"Did you try calling her, Peter," Neal asked reasonably. Peter winced, "No, I just can't talk to her on the phone right now. I need to see her."

"Want me to call her?" asked Neal helpfully. Peter snapped, "No, I don't want you to call her. Oh God, Neal, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Neal said very quietly, "It's okay, Peter." Peter apologized, "No, it isn't okay. Neal, I meant what said to you. I love you."

Neal's eyes were watering and there was a catch in his voice as he responded, "You don't have to say that."

"I know I don't. I mean it," confirmed Peter. "I'm not sorry for anything. We'll work it out."

"What about Elizabeth?" Neal asked hesitantly. Peter assured him, "I'll talk to her when she comes home tonight, or maybe in the morning. It'll be okay."

Neal asked, "You're sure?" Peter smiled even though Neal couldn't see him. He answered, "I'm very sure."

When Elizabeth got home, she found Peter waiting up for her. He went to her and put his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. Elizabeth asked, "Peter, what's gotten into you? It's late. I told you not to wait up for me."

Peter replied, "I wanted to talk to you. El, where were you tonight?"

Elizabeth said quizzically, "I told you I had to work late with one of my clients.

Peter asked carefully, "The client wasn't J.F. Westin was it?"

Elizabeth responded with surprise, "No. Why would you think that, Peter? Are you still convinced I'm telling him all about you?"

Peter took a deep breath. "No, no. It's not that. It's just that I saw him earlier this evening and he told me he believed Neal and I were sexually attracted to each other and he encouraged me to act on those feelings," he blurted. "I thought maybe he said that because he wanted you."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. She managed to say, "Oh Peter, even if Jay Westin wanted me, you should know I wouldn't be unfaithful to you. As for Neal, it's not exactly a big surprise that you have a crush on him and he adores you. I assumed you would act on it sooner or later since you work so closely together."

"And you're okay with that?" wondered Peter. "I have to confess I could never give my permission for you to be with another man."

"And I couldn't tolerate you having sex with another woman," Elizabeth said seriously. "I think it's different than that with Neal. He's not really in competition with me."

"Westin predicted you'd feel that way," said Peter ruefully. "But I hope you're sure, Hon, because Neal and I did sort of get together this evening. I didn't mean to. It just happened."

Elizabeth giggled, "Sort of, Peter? What does that mean? What didn't you mean to do?"

Peter blushed with embarrassment and replied uncomfortably, "Uh, well, we kissed and then he gave me a blow job. Then I helped him jack off. That's all."

"You helped him?" an amused Elizabeth repeated. "Well, anyway, that's pretty much what I expected would happen eventually."

Peter marveled, "You are amazing, Hon. I love so you so much." He held her and nuzzled her neck.

Elizabeth gently disengaged him, "Peter, I'm so tired. I really need to go to bed now. We can talk some more tomorrow, okay?"

Peter smiled happily, "Okay. I'm so relieved you're not angry with me. I was really nervous about telling you, but I couldn't be dishonest with you."

She kissed him again and confirmed, "And I hope you never will be. That would really hurt me."

They slept soundly and made love in the morning. Both felt grateful for the intimate connection that reassured them their love for each other was unchanged.

Peter left for work and Elizabeth checked her schedule for the day. She had forgotten that she had an appointment with J.F. Westin for that afternoon. She was very curious to see how that would go.

Westin greeted her at the door. One reason Gless had become suspicious was that Westin seemed to have no assistants or employees of any kind. Elizabeth looked striking in a red wool suit with light pink blouse and pearl necklace.

Westin gave her a pleased smile and stepped back. "Elizabeth. You look gorgeous. Come in, come in."

Elizabeth said nervously, "I'm a little nervous about your compliment, Mr. Westin. Believe it or not, my husband accused me of coming over here last night."

Westin's grin broadened as he replied, "He did? How amusing. I wonder why he would think that?"

"Probably because he spent the evening with Neal Caffrey following your advice," Elizabeth confessed honestly. She felt strangely comfortable with this man.

"Oh, well, they didn't waste any time then. I guess their desire had been building for some time," Westin noted. "You're not upset, are you, Elizabeth?"

"No, I'm really not," Elizabeth admitted. "I've understood they were attracted to each other for a long time. I don't feel threatened by it. I know how much Peter loves me."

Westin gave her a proud look. "Just as I expected," he said. "Elizabeth, you are marvelous. You don't have any reason to worry. Peter would never leave you."

"How do you know so much about all this?" Elizabeth questioned. "Are you a psychic or something?"

He looked amused and assured her, "No, but I do know what I'm talking about. I can't explain, but you can trust me."

"It's strange," she replied. "I do feel like I can trust you, even though I hardly know you."

"That's because you're such a sensitive, intuitive woman, Elizabeth," Westin smiled approvingly. "Want to know something else?"

"I'm not sure. Do I, Mr. Westin?" Elizabeth hesitated. He chuckled, "Oh, I think so, but please, call me Jay."

"Okay Jay. I'm here for a professional visit to plan your event, though. I feel like I'm wasting your time."

"Don't worry. We'll get to that in a minute," he confirmed. "I just want to inform you that you will soon discover that your happy marriage will bring you a wonderful surprise soon."

"What? Are you talking about a baby?" Elizabeth asked. "We've pretty much given up on that since it hasn't happened, Jay. We're happy together anyway."

"I think you'll be even happier then," Jay smiled. "You'll both make wonderful parents."

"What about Neal though," she wondered. "How do you think he'll feel about it?"

"I think he'll be glad for you, but you should remember that Neal may not always remain in your life," he warned gently.

"What do you mean?" she asked with alarm. "I hope nothing is going to happen to Neal! Or are you saying that he'll leave once he gets his anklet off?"

Jay smiled enigmatically, "I think we'll have to leave it at that, Elizabeth. Are you ready to get to work now?"

Y-yes," she said tentatively. She pulled her laptop out of her expensive leather briefcase and they began going over her plans for the party for investors in his play.

Across town, Neal emerged from his apartment ready for work looking extremely pleased with himself. June took one look and chuckled, "You look like the cat that has swallowed the canary, Neal. What's happened to make you so cocky today?"

Neal giggled a little and queried, "Oh, does it really show that much? I wonder if anyone else will notice."

June smiled indulgently, "I doubt it. When you've been around as long as I have, you just recognize when someone is in love. Is it Peter?"

Neal was shocked. He asked sheepishly "Is it that obvious? I didn't think anyone knew how I felt, including Peter."

"Oh, you're probably right," she assured him. "Peter knows now, though, doesn't he?"

Neal nodded, "He does. You're as perceptive as Jay Westin, it seems. He encouraged Peter to get together with me and act on our feelings for each other."

"I didn't realize Jay was in town," June said, "but it makes sense that he would encourage you."

Neal puzzled, "It does? How? How do you know Westin? Are you investing in his play?"

June replied calmly, "He hasn't asked me yet, but I might be interested in doing that. Let him know when you see him again, will you?"

Neal hesitated, "Well, yeah, I guess so. I'm not sure I will see him again, though. If his project is legit, then we'll have no reason to continue to investigate him."

"You never know," June said cryptically. "You'll probably see him again. When you do, you should thank him for counseling you and Peter to get together. It's nice to see you so happy, Neal, even though it may not last forever."

"I realize that, June. I'm determined to enjoy it while it lasts, though," Neal acknowledged seriously. "Now I'd better get to work."

June decided that she would visit Jay Westin herself while he was in town. They had both worked on some fundraising and awareness programs for AIDS and she wished to continue that. It occurred to her that someone should make a movie about the history of the AIDS epidemic.

When he got to work, Neal related to Peter what he had learned from Westin about his prospective play, since they hadn't gotten around to discussing it the night before. "He said it will be sort of like a _Magic Mike_ for Broadway. Have you seen that movie?"

"Hardly!" Peter harrumphed, "Sounds more like something Elizabeth and her friends would go to on a Girls Night Out."

Neal mused, "He said something about one of the actors looking like me and planning to use him in his play."

Peter said jealously, "I don't like him thinking about you that way. Was he making a pass at you?"

"What? No, Peter," Neal denied. "I asked him if he had any stars in mind and he said he was going to use some actors he knew from his TV series. That's all."

"Well, maybe you and I ought to just go see this movie for ourselves this afternoon," Peter suggested.

Neal smiled broadly, "Oh yeah! That would be great." He added very quietly so only Peter could hear, "It'll be kind of like date."

Peter smiled back foolishly and nodded, "It will, and I'll take you home afterward. Okay?"

Neal was already putting on his hat and heading out the door. "Of course it's okay. Come on, we can catch the next showing if we hurry."

Peter and Neal were surprised when they got to the theater where several young women gasped, "Look! It's Matt! Hey Matt, can I have your autograph?"

Neal blushed and ducked. He said, "I guess I do look like one of the stars of the movie."

Peter took Neal's hand and agreed proudly, "I've always thought you were as good looking as a movie star."

Neal was thrilled. He restrained himself from kissing Peter right there in the theater and looked forward to going home with him when the movie was over. He reached over and linked hands with Peter while they watched the provocative movie.

Before they left, Peter had suggested to Diana that she and Jones go over to see what Westin was up to. Jones was tied up on another project, so Diana went alone. She got there shortly after Elizabeth left. Westin opened his door and greeted her warmly as if he knew her well and invited her to come in.

Diana noted suspiciously, "Mr. Westin, you seem to be charming everyone you know, but I'm not that easy." 

Westin chuckled, "I'm sure you're not, but aren't you curious about what I can tell you about your future?"

That threw her off and Diana found herself nodding slightly and asking, "Like what? What makes you think you can you tell anything about my future?"

Westin replied smoothly, "Well, I can't tell you how I know, but if you're curious, I can give you a hint. I talked to Elizabeth Burke and told her she'd be expecting before too long. I predict you'll beat her to it."

Diana looked shocked. "But how did you know I was even considering that? I just broke up with Christie."

Westin smiled with satisfaction, "Then you like the idea? I think you'll make a fantastic mother, Diana."

"You do?" Diana asked unsurely. "I mean, I'm so wrapped up with my career. I hope I'll have enough time for a baby."

"You'll make it work," he assured her. "Maybe you'll get some help from an unimagined source."

"Hey, we're supposed to be discussing your plans to attract investors for a Broadway play," Diana remembered.

"So ask away," Jay agreed. "Ask me whatever you want to know."

When she left, Diana was smiling, secretly dreaming about becoming a parent in the near future. Somehow, she found Westin's comments encouraging.

When Peter and Neal got back to Neal's place after the movie, they found Mozzie waiting there. He looked embarrassed as he gradually realized that they wanted to be alone. His cheeks colored as he sputtered, "I'm going. I'm going. I just hope you two know what you're doing."

As soon as he was out the door, Neal stripped off his shirt and imitated some of the moves they'd seen in the movie. Peter chuckled and ordered affectionately, "Get over here, you tease!"

Mozzie decided it was time for him to visit the psychic stranger himself. When Westin opened the door, Mozzie was surprised to find that something felt vaguely familiar about him.

Westin smiled, "Ah, Mozzie. So nice of you to come visit me. How are you?"

Mozzie smiled affably and said, "I'm doing well, thank you. I'm here to see what you predict for my future."

Westin was amused. "So you believe I'm a fortune teller, eh? Well, I guess that's sort of true. I see some complications ahead for you Mozzie, but in the end, you will be okay.

"What complications?" Mozzie frowned. "I hate bad news. Maybe I don't want to know."

"Maybe you don't," agreed Westin, "but it's not all bad. You will suffer some great losses, but you will also be invaluably instrumental in helping an unexpected friend. Just remember that things are not always as they seem and keep your faith during the dark times."

"Who are you?"asked Mozzie suspiciously. "Are you from the future? Are you an alien from space?"

Westin laughed, "You're close, Mozz, but don't worry. I want nothing but the best for you."

Mozzie was totally freaked out. He stammered, "Uh, I've got to be going now, J.F., I mean Mr. Westin. Sorry, I can't stay."

He hurried out with Westin looking after him fondly. He felt a paternal affection for the lovable little guy. He wondered who else would be coming to see him. Things were going better than he could have hoped when he set out on his journey to New York.

The next weekend, J.F. Westin threw his party for investors in a small hotel ballroom. Every member of the White Collar team, as well as Mozzie and June, received elegant hand lettered invitations. All of them planned to go.

Jones commented, "I can't wait to see this guy. I'm the only one who hasn't met him."

Diana smiled, "I'll be interested to see what you think of him, Jones. He has an unusual effect on people."

"So I've noticed," responded Jones irritably, "but he'll find I'm not so gullible. I still think his whole Broadway project is suspicious."

Diana asked, "Do you want to be my date? You can pick me up about 8:00. The invitation said formal so wear your tuxedo."

When they arrived, they found everyone there looking their best in their formal clothing. The women wore fashionable evening gowns and Neal looked stunning in a long coat and ruffled shirt instead of an ordinary tux.

Hughes gave him a skeptical look. Peter and Elizabeth admired him. Elizabeth gave Neal a hug and whispered, "My husband is a lucky man."

Neal beamed at her with his most captivating smile. His intense blue eyes sparkled as he told her, "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for understanding. I would never do anything to hurt you."

She smiled back, "I know that, sweetie, and neither would Peter. Wanna know a secret? Peter and I may be expecting a little surprise soon, but Peter doesn't know it yet."

"Oh Elizabeth! How exciting! I can't imagine anything more wonderful," exclaimed Neal.

"What's wonderful?" Peter asked as he brought them glasses of champagne. "Are you two beauties telling secrets behind my back?"

They both laughed and Elizabeth nodded and conceded, "Something like that, but it's nothing to worry about."

Peter informed them, "Well, I talked to Stuart Gless and he said that he and the other investors are satisfied now with Westin's projections for his play, so we won't be investigating him any longer. I imagine he'll be going back to California after tonight."

Neal looked a little disappointed, then pointed out, "He'll be back once he gets everything lined up for production, though."

Westin stood up in the front of the room and tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. He declared, "This trip has been successful beyond my wildest hopes. Not only have I raised enough capital to proceed with my play, but I believe I may be able to convince the television network to renew my show that was cancelled."

There was enthusiastic applause. Diana quietly asked June, "Have you ever seen his television show? Do you know what it's about?"

June replied with a little smile, "Yes, I've seen them both. The one that was cancelled was actually about the lives of a group of federal agents who investigated and solved interesting crimes. Sound familiar?"

Diana looked puzzled as Westin ended his speech, "Most of all I've had a chance to connect with some fascinating people that I had only known on paper before this trip. As a writer, that is a rare experience and I thank you all for your willingness to share your lives with me. Now please enjoy your evening and I wish everyone good luck for the future."

Elizabeth turned to Neal and Peter and remarked, "That was sort of a strange little speech. Wonder what he meant about only knowing people on paper."

Reese Hughes came over and asked, "Peter, are you satisfied? Are you ready to close your investigation now?"

Peter decided, "I think I'll take this last opportunity to ask him a few more questions. Come with me, Neal?"

Neal accompanied Peter toward the front of the room, but they didn't see Westin anywhere. They decided to check his rooms upstairs in the hotel. When there was no answer to their knock, Peter showed a housekeeper his badge and convinced her to open the door.

They entered cautiously, calling out, "Westin? Jay? Are you up here?"

To their surprise, there was no sign that anyone had stayed there. The rooms appeared ready for their next guest. Peter and Neal went down to the front desk and discovered that no one named Westin was registered at the hotel. They decided he must have checked out earlier.

They went back into the ballroom and asked if anyone knew where Westin was, but nobody had seen him since his speech. Mozzie speculated, "Maybe he was supernatural. He could have been visiting from an alternative universe."

Neal laughed, "Well, that might explain why he seemed to know everything about us."

Peter chuckled, "Maybe he was a figment of our imaginations. Maybe we just made him up."

June suggested curiously, "Or maybe he made us up."

They all returned happily to the party and their lives, feeling confident about their future.

......

At his home in California, Jeff Eastin yawned and stretched. He shook his head as he remembered his strange dream. He thought, "Now I know I've been spending too much time writing. I'm so obsessed that my characters have even taken over my dreams."

Later that day, Jeff met with Matt Bomer and Tim DeKay, the stars of his popular television drama, _White Collar._ He thought about his dream again and asked them, "After this series gets cancelled, would you be interested in doing a Broadway play with me?"

......

**Author's Note:**

> The character J.F. Westin is based on real person Jeff Eastin who created the characters for the _White Collar_ series on USA TV. Hope he isn't offended.


End file.
